Falling
by turtleback
Summary: Maura travels to Boston to interview for the position of Chief Medical Examiner. She meets Jane by chance at a hotel and neither discloses enough information to figure out that they could potentially work together in the future. AU in terms of how and when Maura and Jane meet. Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling**

Chapter 1

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: T (Will increaseto M in the next chapter)  
Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me.

_**A/N:** This is Part One of what will at least be a two-shot with the possibility more depending on how things go. Part Two will go up to an M rating. I've lost interest in writing anything that falls within a canon setting, as the more recent seasons have been uninspiring to say the least. I'm really interested in exploring scenarios in which Maura and Jane meet outside of the job and how they interact with each other at first and then later when they end up working together. This is one idea I had._

* * *

Jane Rizzoli sat down at the hotel bar. She didn't have a room at the hotel, nor did she need one. The hotel was adjacent to the Boston airport and the bar overlooked Boston Harbor and the Boston skyline. It was the city she lived in and swore to serve and protect as a homicide detective in the Boston Police Department, and it never failed to amuse her that one of the best views of the city was from the airport.

This was her escape. Much to her mother's dismay, Jane was not married, nor had she had a serious relationship in years. Jane was fine with that reality, other than the constant pestering from her mother. She loved her job and had little interest in pursuing relationships that she knew would eventually end with her partner complaining that she spent too much time working, so she found it easier to not even bother trying to start any relationships.

But Jane still had needs and she had figured out a way to fulfill them every once in a while that worked for her. She didn't want to date, to give anyone the impression she would be interested in the possibility of a relationship. Finding someone to hook up with online didn't appeal to her and she didn't want to risk people she knew seeing a dating or hook-up profile. For the same reason she didn't want to go out to bars in most of the city for fear of running into another cop or someone else she knew.

She started going to the hotels near the airport. She'd go to the hotel bar, order a beer and sit and see if anyone struck up a conversation with her or if there anyone she thought was worth pursuing. She only did it once every few months. The airport hotels were full of people who were just arriving or about to leave Boston because they lived other places. Usually she could end up finding her way to someone's hotel room for a couple of hours and then she would head home having scratched that particular itch for a while.

* * *

Maura Isles stepped into the hotel bar hoping to have one decent glass of wine before heading to bed. She was supposed to already be on her way home to San Francisco, but her flight was canceled and she ended up at this hotel for the night after being rescheduled for a flight the next morning. It had been a long day already. She arrived in the morning on a red eye flight and spent the day interviewing with members of the Commission on Medicolegal Investigation, who were in charge of interviewing candidates for the position of Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and then touring the medical examiner's facilities in Boston and having dinner with the full commission.

She hadn't felt the need to plan to stay any longer in Boston when she booked her flights. She had been born in Boston, not that she remembered it from then, her family having moved away by the time she turned one year old. Then she attended college in Cambridge so she was familiar with what the city had to offer. Now that she was stuck here for the extra night she wished she had planned on staying an extra day or two to enjoy the city.

After checking into the hotel, Maura found that she wasn't as tired as she thought she would be. Her body was still on west coast time and she decided that a drink would be a good idea to help her relax. In the bar, she was going to sit down at one of the open tables, but upon noticing that the bar was empty except for a strikingly beautiful brunette, Maura opted to go to bar, choosing a stool a few down from the other woman.

* * *

Jane noticed a gorgeous woman standing in the doorway of the bar and watched as she sat down a few feet from her and ordered a glass of chardonnay from the bartender, who poured the glass and then returned to the other end of the bar to watch the game on the television hanging at the wall on the far side of the room.

Maura took a sip of the wine and then made a face at the taste, or rather lack of taste.

Jane couldn't stop herself from laughing at the sight and Maura turned toward the sound of her laughing and looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry," Jane said. "I just…your face…it was funny. Sorry," she repeated, "but I could have told you that ordering a glass of wine at the bar in hotel airport probably wasn't the best idea."

"What would you have suggested I order?" Maura asked.

Jane pointed at her bottle of beer. "You can't go wrong with a beer."

Maura made the same distasteful face and Jane laughed again. "Are you laughing at me?" Maura said good-naturedly.

"No. Well, yes, I was. But not in a bad way. It's…you're…that face you make is kind of adorable," Jane responded

Maura smiled at Jane in response.

"Here, try my beer," Jane said, pushing her bottle towards Maura.

"Oh…no, that's okay," Maura said, shaking her head.

"Come on, it can't be worse than the wine. And worst case scenario, you make that cute face again," Jane teased.

Maura pursed her lips in an attempt to hide another smile. She took Jane's beer, took a tiny sip, and then said primly, "It's not terrible."

Jane moved over to the seat next to Maura and held out her hand and said, "I'm Jane."

"It's nice to meet you, Jane. I'm Maura," she replied, shaking Jane's hand and holding on to it slightly longer than was necessary while maintaining eye contact. When she let go of Jane's hand she turned back to her glass of wine.

Jane took a drink of her beer and asked, "What are you in Boston for?"

Maura looked back at Jane, studying her profile for a moment before answering. Her initial assessment that Jane was beautiful, even dressed casually in jeans and a white button down shirt, was even more apparent up close. "I was here for a job interview," Maura answered.

Jane ran her fingers through her long, dark, loosely curled hair to sweep it back off of her shoulders as her gaze traveled up Maura's body, taking in the high heels, dark gray pencil skirt and red blouse while she tried to guess what this gorgeous woman would do for a living. "What do you do?" she asked.

Maura paused again before answering. Usually explaining to people who didn't know her that her job involved investigating deaths and performing autopsies on dead bodies put a damper on the mood. "What would you say if I suggested that we don't talk about our jobs or anything related to work tonight?"

"Okay," Jane agreed. Similarly, people's responses to finding out that she was a cop were unpredictable, although now her interest was even more piqued about Maura's occupation. "How long were you in Boston for?"

"Just one day. I arrived this morning on the red eye from San Francisco."

"You must be exhausted," Jane said sympathetically.

"Actually, I feel great right now," Maura said, grinning at Jane.

Jane smiled back at her and asked, "So San Francisco? Is that where you live?"

"Yes," Maura answered.

"Have you spent time in Boston before?"

"Yes I have," Maura answered. "I went to college in Cambridge so I'm very familiar with the city."

"In Cambridge?" Jane responded, eyebrows raised and laughing lightly. "Harvard or MIT?" Jane asked, guessing that it would have to be one or the other.

"Harvard," Maura answered. "What about you? How much time have you spent in Boston?"

"I grew up here and most of my family is still in the area," Jane answered honestly, although omitting the fact that she still lived in Boston.

"Is that why you were here, to visit your family?" Maura asked, assuming, as Jane knew she would, that Jane was also at the hotel because she lived somewhere else and would be flying home the next day.

"Something like that," Jane answered vaguely. She tried never to outright lie to people. If she was sufficiently vague, people made their own assumptions. Using skills she honed as a detective, Jane was good at asking questions and directing the conversation back to the other person while withholding as much information about herself as possible.

"Perhaps our paths crossed before, when we were both living here," Maura said.

"Perhaps," Jane agreed. Maura finished her glass of wine and Jane said, "Can I buy you another drink? Maybe something other than the wine?"

"As long as it's not beer," Maura responded.

"Hmm," Jane said, giving Maura a comedically studious look. "How about a martini? Or maybe you're a cosmopolitan kind of woman?"

"I'll have a manhattan," Maura responded.

Jane signaled the bartender and ordered two manhattans. When the drinks were placed in front of them, Jane held out her drink towards Maura and Maura clinked her glass against Jane's before they each took a drink.

The hotel was warm and Jane took a moment to roll up the sleeves of the her shirt to her elbows. She did it slowly, revealing tanned and toned arms, aware that Maura was watching her the whole time. She picked up her drink again and looked at Maura, who quickly averted her eyes and sipped her own drink again. "So, if we're not going to talk about our jobs, we'll have to find another topic of conversation. How about sports?" Jane suggested.

"I don't really follow sports."

"Relationships?"

"I'm not in one, if that's what your asking," Maura responded, smiling coyly again.

"Neither am I so I guess that's the end of that topic. What about family?" Jane suggested.

Maura scrunched her nose. "I'm not close with my parents. I mean, we talk every once in a while, but we don't see each other often. They spend most of their time in Europe or traveling around the world and we don't find ourselves in the same place very often. I don't have any siblings. Are you close with your family?"

"I'm from a large Italian family, so I don't have a choice," Jane joked.

"Who do you visit in Boston?" Maura asked.

"My parents and my brother Frankie live here. Plus my grandmother and some aunts, uncles, and cousins. But mostly I see my parents and my brother."

"Tell me about them," Maura said.

"Really? You want to hear about my family?" Jane asked skeptically.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay," Jane said, looking at Maura curiously. She would normally redirect the conversation back to the other person in this situation in order to reveal as little about herself as possible. But there was something different about Maura, something beyond the obvious physical attraction that made Jane want to talk to her. She felt bad for a moment that she hadn't been completely honest with Maura so far and briefly thought about coming clean, but she couldn't see any point to that at this point since it would likely derail wherever this evening was heading. Instead she started talking about her family, telling Maura stories about everyone, especially about her and her brothers when they were kids.

They talked for a while, laughing together at Jane's stories about getting into trouble as kids and her mother's attempts at getting her to be the girly girl she wanted her to be. Jane spoke animatedly, talking with her hands as she recounted stories, and leaning towards Maura as they laughed about something or punctuating her stories by touching Maura's arm.

Once Jane figured she had told enough of her own stories for one night, she asked Maura what she remembered from Boston from her college days. Maura talked about going to school and living in Cambridge and then they tried to figure out a time or place when they could have crossed paths back then, but in the end they couldn't come up with any.

When they had exhausted that topic, they both fell silent for a few moments. Maura was an enticing combination of sexy and adorable and Jane had had more fun with her than she'd had with anyone in a long time. She wished they were meeting under different circumstances but she could only deal with the reality that in the morning Maura would be flying to the other side of the country. Jane didn't want the evening to end, but she couldn't invite Maura to her nonexistent hotel room so instead she asked, "Would you like another drink?"

"No, thank you," Maura answered and then glanced at her watch to see that they had been talking for nearly two hours.

"Okay, well…um, it was really nice talking to you," Jane said, interpreting Maura's glance at her watch as a sign that she was getting ready to say goodnight.

Maura held Jane's gaze for a moment. She was having a similar internal conversation to Jane's. The attraction between them was obvious and she wanted nothing more than to take Jane up to her room and spend the rest of the night getting to know every inch of her. She didn't have any problem with one night stands, but tonight the thought was overshadowed with the regret that it would be nothing more than that. Still, she didn't want their time together to end and she reached out and lightly rubbed her fingers against Jane's forearm and said, "Would you like to come up to my room, Jane?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling**

Chapter 2

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me.

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and extra thanks for your reviews. This chapter goes up to an M rating for obvious reasons, but there is plenty in this chapter beyond the M-rated content._**

* * *

Maura slid the key card into the hotel room door and opened the door, stepping aside for Jane to enter first and then following her. Jane stopped just inside the door and once Maura flipped on the overhead lights and closed the door Jane backed her against it. She wanted there to be no confusion about why she was in Maura's room.

Jane pressed one hand flat against the door next to Maura's head. Slowly, so Maura could stop her if she wanted to, Jane brought her other hand to Maura's cheek and then pressed her lips to Maura's lips. Maura kissed her back easily, looping her hands around Jane's neck and parting her lips, giving Jane permission to gently explore her mouth with her tongue.

Jane pulled back and held Maura's gaze for a moment before saying, "You're beautiful."

"You're magnificent," Maura responded.

Jane moved both hands to Maura's waist and pulled their hips together and kissed Maura again, more forcefully this time. Both of Maura's hands curled around Jane's collar, gripping it as she pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth, matching Jane's intensity.

Jane moved her lips from Maura's mouth to her chin and then kissed down her neck.

Although Maura was enjoying the kisses, she asked, "Are you in a rush?"

Jane pulled back to meet Maura's eyes and answered, "No, I'm not. I've got all night."

"Good," Maura replied. She straightened and smoothed out Jane's collar and then placed her hand against Jane's sternum and gently pushed. Jane willingly let Maura push her backwards until they reached the bed and Jane sat down on it. "Make yourself comfortable," Maura said.

Maura moved to the bedside table and turned on the lamp sitting there to its lowest setting. Then she turned off all of the other lights in the room. She slipped off her heels and then returned to the bed and stood in front of Jane, who in the meantime had kicked off her shoes.

Jane slid her arms around Maura's waist when Maura stepped between her legs and looked up at Maura standing over her. Maura rested her hands on Jane's shoulders and bent down and kissed Jane's waiting mouth, pleased, if somewhat surprised, to find that Jane was now letting Maura dictate their pace.

Breaking the kiss, Maura moved her hands to the buttons on the front of Jane's shirt. While she slowly unbuttoned each one, holding Jane's gaze with a small smile as she did so, Jane's hands slid under her top and stroked the bare skin of her sides and back.

When Maura reached the last button on her shirt and pushed it open, revealing her simple beige bra, Jane starting pushing up Maura's shirt, but Maura took hold of Jane's hands. With a flirtatious grin she said, "Not yet."

Jane grinned back at her until Maura rubbed her thumbs over Jane's palms, feeling identical raised scars on each one. Maura felt Jane immediately tense up. She stopped rubbing and smiled, hoping it was reassuring, and let Jane pull her hands away.

Jane swallowed and then smiled again and said, "Okay, what should I do?"

"Sit back and relax," Maura responded. She knelt and moved her hands to Jane's belt, waiting for a slight nod from Jane to continue in undoing the buckle and then pulling off Jane's pants. She neatly folded them and draped them over the chair in the room before returning to the foot of the bed.

Jane slid back on the bed, pushing the covers aside and, still in her underwear and the open unbuttoned shirt, leaned against pillows propped against the headboard to watch Maura. Maura gave her a coy grin and slowly raised her shirt over her head, enjoying the way Jane was looking at her.

"I like the way you look at me," Maura admitted.

"You're breathtaking," Jane said.

Maura was surprised by the blush she felt cover her cheeks and she looked down in embarrassment for a moment.

"I can't be the first person to tell you that," Jane said.

"Somehow it sounds different when you say it," Maura responded. Standing in her red lace-trimmed bra, Maura pulled down the zipper on the side of her skirt. She bent over to take off the skirt, giving Jane more of a view of her full breasts.

Jane watched Maura turn around to carefully put her clothes away and for the first time in her life she appreciated the purpose of wearing a matching bra and underwear, especially underwear that left as little to the imagination as Maura's red lace thong. Maura turned back towards her and Jane's eyes snapped up to her face, although Maura's grin told her that she had been caught staring at Maura's ass.

Maura moved onto the bed on her hands and knees, still grinning, and crawled over Jane's outstretched legs to sit down straddling her lap. "You're allowed to look. In fact, you're supposed to be looking."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You make me feel very comfortable," Maura said honestly. She took hold of Jane's hands again and placed them on her waist. "You're allowed to touch too."

Jane moved her hands up to Maura's breasts and squeezed them in her palms and Maura leaned into the touch with an approving moan. Jane reached around and unhooked Maura's bra and then tossed it aside before returning her hands to Maura's breasts, rolling over hardened nipples.

Then Jane moved her hands down Maura's back and to her ass, pushing her up off her lap into a kneeling position, and pressed her face against Maura's chest. She rubbed her nose and lips against Maura's soft skin and inhaled her distinctly feminine scent. "You smell amazing," Jane said softly.

"I have a very thorough skin care regimen," Maura responded.

Jane just laughed against Maura's chest and then kissed the skin there before moving to one breast, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking on it, eliciting another moan from Maura.

When Jane moved a hand between Maura's legs, stroking the thin strip of fabric there, Maura tilted Jane's head back so she could kiss her lips. The kiss became heated and then sloppy as Jane continued to rub between Maura's legs. Finally, Jane pushed aside Maura's underwear and pushed her fingers inside her.

Maura gripped the back of Jane's neck and rode Jane's skilled fingers. She kissed Jane's mouth until she couldn't focus anymore. She dropped her head back, moaning and shuddering through her orgasm.

Maura relaxed onto Jane's lap and Jane brought her hands up to run them through Maura's hair, brushing it back off of her shoulders. Her hair was light brown with blonde streaks, and probably the softest hair Jane had ever touched. She moved her fingertips gently over Maura's neck and chest, for the first time noticing the freckles that covered Maura's skin. She found Maura's eyes watching her and smiled. "How are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Mmm, great," Maura answered. She pushed Jane's shirt off her shoulders and kissed the bared skin of Jane's neck and shoulder. Jane finished taking it off her shirt and then removed her bra. Maura kissed down Jane's chest, taking each nipple in her mouth in turn, circling her tongue around each one until it hardened and then sucking on it.

Jane's hands fisted in the sheets below her. She wanted to reach out and touch Maura anywhere, but she didn't want to disrupt whatever Maura was planning next.

Maura then kissed further down Jane's body, running her tongue across the toned muscles of Jane's abdomen and then lower. She pulled off Jane's underwear and settled back between Jane's legs. Jane's resistance failed and she tangled her fingers in Maura's hair as Maura's tongue made contact with her center. She didn't let go until she went limp in pleasure.

Maura lay down on the bed next to Jane and pulled the covers over both of them. They lay in silence, the only sound both them of them breathing heavily, and soon both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Maura woke a little while later when she heard Jane moving around the room. She noted that it was still dark outside and then Jane, still naked, climbed back into bed and under the covers.

"Hey," Jane said, turning on her side towards Maura. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just going to the bathroom. But, um, I didn't mean to fall asleep when I did. Sorry about that. Would you prefer that I leave now?"

"No," Maura responded immediately, reaching out without thinking to touch Jane's arm.

"Okay…um, good. So…" Jane said, trailing off when she was unsure what to say next.

"So?" Maura said sweetly.

Jane laughed softly. "So, that was, I mean…that was amazing. You're amazing."

Maura rubbed her hand along Jane's arm and asked, "What's your last name?"

"Rizzoli."

"Jane Rizzoli," Maura said slowly as if testing out how it sounded. "What's your middle name?"

"Oh no, you're not getting that," Jane said, shaking her head.

Maura gave her a pouting look.

"Not even with that face," Jane said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a terrible middle name. If I didn't know any better I would have guessed that my Ma was high when she came up with it. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I think I want to know everything about you, Jane Rizzoli." Maura felt Jane tense under her hand again and was afraid she had said something wrong. But before she could try to say something else, Jane was laughing again.

"I think if you knew everything about me you would find that I'm not that interesting at all," Jane said in response.

"I doubt that," Maura countered.

Jane pushed Maura onto her back and climbed on top of her. She pushed a thigh between Maura's legs and rolled her hips against her. Between kisses, their hands found their way between each other's legs and it wasn't long before each woman came for the second time that night and both drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

The next time Maura woke up, Jane was moving around the room putting on her clothes. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and she realized she hadn't taken the time to close the curtains the previous night. Maura looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was just before six in the morning. She sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up around her still naked body, feeling slightly self-conscious in the morning sunlight.

"Hey," Jane said, barely above a whisper. "I have to go." This was the first time she had every spent the whole night with someone in their hotel room. She needed to go home and shower and change before going to work. She also needed to go before Maura started asking any questions for which Jane wouldn't have good answers.

Maura watched Jane get dressed, wishing that they didn't have to say goodbye already. "Do you have time for a quick breakfast?" she asked.

Jane moved over to the side of the bed and Maura reached out to take her hand. Jane bent down and kissed Maura on the cheek before saying, "I'm going to be late if I don't go now." It was true, even if Maura wasn't aware of what Jane was actually going to be late for.

"I don't have to leave today," Maura said softly. "I don't have to rush home for anything. I could change my flight. If you were able to stay as well…we could…we could spend the day together."

"I…I can't," Jane said with a sigh, pulling away from Maura to put on her shoes. She wanted nothing more than to say yes, but she couldn't. She had already lied to Maura through omission. Spending any more time with her now would mean having to lie more or telling the truth, either of which would likely only end badly.

The reason she was even in this hotel was because she didn't do relationships and it was crazy to start thinking about this woman who lived on the other side of the country as anything other than one night of fun, even if their time together had sparked a greater interest on seemingly both of their parts. In the middle of the night it was easy to forget how they met and to imagine other possibilities. In the light of day it was clear that any of those thoughts were impossible.

Jane went back one more time to kiss Maura's lips. "I had a great time, Maura," Jane said and then a moment later the door was closing behind her.

It was only a little later that morning, while she was taking a shower, that Maura realized she didn't even get a number or email for Jane. All she had was her name.

* * *

**_A/N: I am planning to continue this story, but I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I want to get more done on Daylight before coming back to this, but we'll see where inspiration leads me. Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling**

Chapter 3

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me.

* * *

_Roughly six months later…_

When Maura returned to San Francisco she tried to put Jane Rizzoli out of her mind. That night she thought there had been an instant connection that went beyond simply physical attraction. They had talked about themselves, their childhoods, their families; everything but their jobs. It felt far more intimate than two strangers talking at a bar.

For a while Maura thought about looking Jane up, but couldn't ever bring herself to do it because every time she thought about it she remembered how Jane behaved the next morning. That morning Jane had been reserved and withdrawn, a stark contrast to how she been the previous evening and in the middle of the night. Whenever Maura thought about trying to find Jane and contact her she had to admit that for Jane, despite how it had felt in the moment, it had to have been nothing more than a one night stand.

Then the official offer for the position of Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts was made and Maura accepted. The following several months were a whirlwind of activity. She finished up her work at her current job in the San Francisco Medical Examiner's office, officially leaving once her replacement was hired. She put her house in San Francisco on the market and hired a real estate agent in Boston to put together a list of properties for her. After narrowing down the list through looking at the online listings, Maura travelled to Boston for a few days to look at houses. She made an offer on a Beacon Hill townhouse that was accepted. Then Maura flew to Europe, leaving the rest of the house transaction in the hands of her agent and lawyer.

Maura spent almost three months traveling. She visited with her parents in London and then traveled across Europe, spending a few days in one city before taking a train to the next city. She flew to India and traveled across the country by train. Then she flew to Australia and spent several weeks there and in New Zealand. From there she flew to Tokyo and spent a week in Japan before returning home to San Francisco. During her time traveling she occupied herself with the sites and the food of wherever she was that day.

Back in San Francisco Maura only had a couple of weeks to move out of her house and across the country. The purchase of the house in Boston was complete, and her house in San Francisco was under contract. She used the time to sell and donate furniture and household items she didn't want to move and pack up the rest. She arrived at her new house in Boston a week and a half before she was scheduled to begin her new job.

During this time period, Jane had crossed her mind a few times, but Maura had been too busy or too involved in her travels or other activities to let thoughts of Jane linger. Once she was in Boston with nowhere to go and nothing to occupy her time before her job started, it was harder to ignore those thoughts.

It occurred to Maura that Jane had been in Boston visiting family and that perhaps she came back to visit on a regular basis. It couldn't hurt to see if she could find a way to contact Jane and just say that if she was in Boston again, Maura was here and they could get together again. With nothing else to do but sit in her new house one evening with a glass of wine, Maura typed 'Jane Rizzoli' into Google and pressed enter.

She sat up in shock at the top search results:

_Boston PD Catch 'Surgeon' Serial Killer_

_Boston Homicide Detective Injured in Arrest of 'The Surgeon' _

_New Details Emerge in the Identity and Arrest of Boston Serial Killer_

Maura clicked on the first article which was dated a little over two years ago. She scanned it quickly, registering the phrases, "Boston Homicide Detectives Jane Rizzoli and Vince Korsak;" "apprehended serial killer Charles Hoyt;" "responsible for the deaths of at least seven people," and finally, "Detective Rizzoli was injured during the arrest. The extent of her injuries are unknown at this time."

Maura quickly opened the second article. At the top of the page was a picture with the caption, "Boston Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli receives medical attention after arrest of Charles Hoyt." The photo showed Jane, easily recognizable to Maura even looking worse for the wear, sitting on wooden steps with both hands wrapped in bandages while an EMT attended to her.

Maura immediately remembered the scars the she felt on both of Jane's hands. She read on looking for more details. The article described how Jane had tracked Hoyt's location to the basement of an abandoned building, but all it said was that during the confrontation with Hoyt, Jane's hands were punctured and no further information was available.

Maura opened the third article and skimmed it quickly. It contained more detail about the forensic evidence used to track down Hoyt and link him to other previously unsolved murders in the Boston area. Under other circumstances, Maura would have found the forensic information fascinating, but right now all she cared about was the fact that she had just learned that Jane Rizzoli was a detective with the Boston Police Department, or least she had been two years ago.

Further searching didn't turn up any evidence to show whether Jane still worked in Boston or not. Maura was faced with the question of whether Jane still lived in Boston and had deceived her in some way or if she had moved away from her family and her job sometime in the past two years. She thought about coming up with an excuse to ask for a list of detectives from the Boston Police Department prior to starting work, but decided against it. She would just have to wait a few days until she starting working and see what she could find out then.

* * *

There were periods of time during the previous six months that Jane didn't think about Maura, but those periods didn't last for long. When she woke up in bed that morning with Maura she panicked. It was the first time she had ever spent the entire night with someone she had just picked up and the first thing Jane thought about was that she had told Maura her full name in the middle of the night. Her immediate reaction that morning was to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Since then she had felt terrible about both the way she left and about the ways in which she had mislead Maura during their brief time together. Because despite her attempts not to, she really, really liked Maura and she had nothing to do now but regret the way she had left things and think about the things she wished she had done differently.

Jane hadn't been out with anyone since the night with Maura. She had no interest it. Maura was unquestioningly beautiful, but she also had a combination of openness and honest vulnerability that Jane didn't think anyone could compare to. Jane had no interest in anyone else. Beyond that, the thought of doing that again, picking up a stranger for a one night stand, now repulsed her.

About six months after her night with Maura, Jane was reclining at her desk staring off into space when Detective Korsak said, "Hey Jane, have you looked at your email today? We finally got a memo about the appointment of the new Medical Examiner."

Jane lazily clicked into her email and opened the message and then opened the attachment to read the memo. She immediately sat up in her chair, leaning forward toward the computer monitor, when the file opened and she found herself looking at a picture of Maura.

She quickly read the first paragraph of the memo which announced that Dr. Maura Isles had been appointed to the position of Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts effective October 1st. She scanned the rest of the document, which mentioned Maura's education history and previous position in the San Francisco Medical Examiner's office. Jane wasn't sure what other information she was looking for but she didn't find it.

She got up, ignoring Korsak's confused look, and went down the hall to the women's restroom. She leaned over one of the sinks and splashed her face with water, then gripped the sides of the sink with her hands while looking at herself in the mirror, while trying to calm the competing emotions of excitement and fear. Jane had one week before Maura started her job to figure out what she was going to do when they crossed paths again.

* * *

Maura's office door was open. Jane knocked on the door jamb and took two steps into the room and looked at Maura sitting behind her desk. After a week of deliberation, she decided her best option was to go visit Maura immediately, rather than risk having their first run-in be at a crime scene. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to corner Maura in her office on her first day, but Jane wanted to avoid a public scene and she figured this was the best way to do that. Maura looked up and Jane saw a mix of emotions cross her face before it changed into a neutral expression.

Maura had thought about what she would do if she ran into Jane and decided that she would be calm and professional and not make a big deal about their past encounter. But as soon as Maura saw Jane all of the feelings from that night and the following morning rushed back and overwhelmed her. She was flooded with the memory of how Jane smelled and how she tasted, and she couldn't follow through on her plan. Instead she said coldly, "You lied to me, Detective."

Jane was prepared for the possibility that Maura would be angry with her, but it didn't make it any easier to experience. "I never lied to you," she said calmly.

Maura stood up and moved in front of her desk and perched on the edge of it, looking as immaculately dressed as she had been the night they met. She said, "I'm sure you're familiar with the phrase, 'the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?'"

Jane scrunched her face to keep from smiling, knowing that Maura had already outsmarted her, and said, "I told you the truth and nothing but the truth."

"But not the whole truth. What can I do for you, Detective?" Maura asked, maintaining her cold demeanor.

"I wanted to apologize for how I left things that morning and for not telling you the whole truth," Jane said sincerely. "We're going to be working together. I don't want things to be…weird between us."

"Why were you at that bar that night?" Maura asked. She had been wondering that since she learned that Jane might possibly live in Boston and she couldn't help herself from asking.

"The same reason you were," Jane answered.

Maura shook her head dismissively. "I was there for a glass of wine before bed. Do you always drive out to the airport just for a beer?"

"No," Jane answered.

"So, you just like lonely travelers that you never have to see again?"

Jane grimaced before saying, "It's…complicated. But you were just as willing of a participant as I was."

"How many others have you picked up at that bar since me?" Maura pushed.

"I haven't been with anyone since else since that night. I haven't wanted to be with anyone else," Jane responded. Before she could think better of it, she added, "I think about you all the time."

Maura's expression softened at Jane's earnest admission. After all, this was what she wanted, the chance to see Jane again. "Why didn't you try to contact me?"

"All I had was your first name," Jane pointed out.

"I thought you were a detective," Maura responded, a hint of flirtation creeping into her voice.

Jane smiled. "Yeah, about that. How did you know that? You didn't seem surprised to see me today."

"I looked you up," Maura admitted, looking down with an embarrassed smile.

"But you didn't contact me either," Jane pointed out.

"All I found were newspaper articles from two years ago. The Charles Hoyt case," Maura explained. "I didn't even know if you were still working for the Boston Police Department or still in Boston at all. I thought maybe you moved away and were just back visiting at the same time I was."

"You read about Hoyt?" Jane asked softly.

"Just a few newspaper articles. Only that you arrested him and that your hands were injured during his arrest," Maura answered. "And, of course, I felt your scars before, but I don't know anything more than that."

Jane sighed. "Okay, um…I just came down to say that I'm sorry about misleading you and bailing on you before. I'll let you get back to work. But how about, um…" Jane stopped and took a long look at Maura. "Can I buy you a drink today after work to make it up to you?"

Maura looked down, shaking her head and thinking that she should probably decline Jane's offer. Instead she said, "Okay."

"There's a place right across the street called the Dirty Robber that a lot of cops go to. Meet you there around six?" Jane suggested.

"Okay," Maura agreed, shaking her head again at herself when Jane turned around and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling**

Chapter 4

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me.

_A/N:Thanks everyone for your support for this story. Here is Chapter 4. I think there will be just one more chapter after this one to wrap up the story._

* * *

When Maura entered the unfortunately named Dirty Robber that evening, she was grateful to find that it wasn't actually dirty. She spotted Jane at the bar and walked over to join her.

"Hi. I'm glad you actually came," Jane said with a look of obvious relief.

Maura smiled and said, "Of course I did."

"What can I get you to drink?"

"A glass of Merlot," Maura responded.

Jane signaled the bartender and ordered the wine and a beer for herself. They were quickly served and then Jane said to Maura, "Come on, we're sitting over here."

Maura was surprised when Jane led her to a table with two men already sitting at it.

Jane indicated the younger man first and said, "This is my brother Frankie. He's a detective in Narcotics. And this is my partner Vince Korsak. Guys, this is our new M.E., Dr. Maura Isles."

After Maura shook both of their hands and they exchanged pleasantries, Jane sat down next to Frankie and gestured for Maura to sit down across from her. Maura sat down and gave Jane a confused look before putting on a smile for Frankie and Korsak as they began asking her question about her past work and moving to Boston.

Maura answered their questions politely and asked them a few. But as soon as she finished her glass of wine, she stood up and a little coldly said, "Thank you for the drink, Jane. It was nice to meet both of you, Detective Rizzoli, Detective Korsak," she added, nodding at both of them. "I should really head home though. I'm sure I'll see you all at work soon."

Maura turned and left without another look towards Jane. She wasn't entirely surprised through when Jane caught up with her outside the bar and stepped in front of her saying, "Maura, wait a second. What's wrong?"

Maura made an aggravated sigh and answered, "I thought that when you invited me for a drink that you meant it would be just the two of us. I certainly didn't think your brother and partner would be joining us. Now I feel foolish and embarrassed and I think I should just go home before I embarrass myself further."

"I thought you would appreciate being able to meet some other people," Jane said. "I was just trying to be normal, I guess."

Maura looked at Jane curiously and said, "I don't regret what happened between us."

"I don't regret it either," Jane said adamantly. "But I don't know what we're supposed to do now. I don't know how we're supposed to act when we also have to be professional and work together. I figured we should try to be friends."

"I don't think I can be friends with you, Jane," Maura responded.

"Why not?"

Maura moved closer to Jane. Close enough that Jane could feel Maura's breath on her cheek when she said softly, "Because when I see you all I can think about is the feeling of your fingers inside me and how much I want to feel that again. How much I want to feel you again."

Jane closed her eyes and sucked in her breath as arousal shot through her body.

"I was under the impression that the feeling was mutual," Maura finished.

"I…it…" Jane sighed deeply, opening her eyes and taking a step back from Maura.

"It's complicated?" Maura suggested, eyebrows raised. "That excuse isn't going to work for very long. I spent six months thinking about getting the chance to see you again and I haven't let go of that yet. You told me you thought about me too."

"I do think about you. What do you suggest we do now?"

"Have dinner with me Friday night," Maura said. "At my house. I'll cook. Just the two of us."

Jane nodded and said, "Okay. Friday night."

* * *

Maura turned and left and Jane went back inside the bar and got another beer. When she sat back down next to Frankie, he said, "What was that about?"

Jane had been too wrapped up in chasing down Maura to think about how it would look to Frankie and Korsak. "Uh…"

"Do you two know each other?" Korsak asked.

"Sort of," Jane answered. "We met when she was in town to interview for the M.E. position."

Korsak and Frankie exchanged looks and then Frankie said, "Can you settle a bet for us?"

"I doubt it," Jane answered her brother. "But what is it?"

"I say that you want to get in her pants. Korsak thinks you've already been in her pants."

Jane turned and punched Frankie in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he protested.

Jane laughed lightly and said, "For not minding your own damn business. You two should focus more on your own crappy love lives than on mine."

All three of them shared a laugh and the conversation moved on to other topics.

* * *

Friday evening, Jane rang Maura's doorbell. The rest of the week they hadn't seen each other much. Jane and Korsak weren't called to any crime scenes and Maura was busy getting acclimated, setting up the lab, and going to her first crime scenes in her new position. They crossed paths a few times in the halls of BPD but Maura never had time for anything more than a quick hello.

Maura answered her door wearing the most casual clothing Jane had seen her in yet, a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a loose gray sweater. She greeted Jane saying, "Hello, Jane."

"Hi," Jane answered and stood awkwardly until Maura gestured for her to come inside. Jane followed Maura to her kitchen and then held out the bottle of wine she had been cradling in her arm. "I know you like wine. I was assured that this is was a very good bottle of Chardonnay."

"Thank you," Maura said, taking the bottle. She pointed to one of the kitchen counters and said, "I actually already have a bottle open. If you don't mind, I'll save this for next time? Or later depending on how the evening goes, I suppose," she added dryly.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jane responded.

Maura opened the fridge to put the bottle of wine inside and said, "I can pour you a glass, but I also got beer for you if you would prefer." Without waiting for a response, Maura handed Jane a cold bottle of beer.

"I can drink wine," Jane said as she took the beer. "I'm not completely uncultured. But I wouldn't want this beer to go to waste." Maura offered her a bottle opener and Jane opened the bottle and took a long drink. "So, did you buy this place?"

"I did." Maura answered.

"It's nice," Jane said, looking around the kitchen and sparsely furnished living room area.

"I haven't fully furnished it yet, as you can tell. Actually, I was thinking we could eat outside. I have a little table on the patio and I haven't gotten any furniture for the dining room yet, so it's either outside or at the island here."

"Either is fine with me. Outside sounds nice. It's still pretty warm out."

"Great. If you don't mind bringing our drinks and these utensils out," Maura said, pointing at the pile of napkins and utensils on the counter, "the food is almost ready. I'll be right out with it."

"Sure." Jane took the items out the back door and set places at the small table on the brick patio. After a brief look around the small back yard, she sat down in a chair and sipped her beer while waiting for Maura.

In the kitchen, Maura plated the food and then paused for a moment and leaned against the counter to compose herself. The last four days she gone back and forth with herself about how she was going to handle this dinner. Initially she thought that maybe she had been too hard on Jane earlier in the week. They were going to be working together, maybe it did make sense to try to establish some normalcy, whatever that meant. There were also times that she was overcome with the feeling of anger at Jane for lying to her before. But as the week went on, she couldn't give up on the feeling that there could be something more between them. She wasn't willing to simply settle for a friendship just because initially there might be some awkwardness. Now she just had to figure out where Jane stood.

Maura brought dinner outside and sat down. Jane asked about the food and then there were a few moments of silence as they ate and each of them tried to figure out what to talk about. It was a marked contrast to the first time they sat together and talked and Jane couldn't help but say, "I don't know why this feels awkward. When we first met I felt like I could tell you anything."

Maura laughed and the tension in the air lifted. "You're right. You were very easy to talk to as well. There's no reason to feel awkward now."

Jane smiled at her and asked, "How was your first week of work?"

Maura smiled back and said, "It was good, I think. There's a lot to learn. In San Francisco, I only had the city and county to deal with. Here I have the whole state and a whole staff of my own. There are so many jurisdictions within the state to learn and there are all of the district offices to oversee. I'll be working all weekend just to try to get a handle on things."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably could have just used a night to relax and instead you made dinner for me."

"I invited you, Jane, remember? Plus, I've been looking forward to this all week," she responded, the familiar flirtatious edge back in her voice.

"Me too," Jane said. "I want to apologize for the other night. I was trying to make things less awkward, but I guess I did the opposite."

Maura shook her head. "I'm sorry too. You were being very thoughtful and I probably overreacted. But I meant what I said. My interest is not in just being friends with you. I don't think I could just be friends with you at this point. The night we spent together didn't seem like…it didn't feel like a one night stand to me. It felt like the start of something."

"So what should we do? Do we like date?" Jane asked.

Maura laughed and teasingly said, "I think that's what people do."

"Maura, I don't do relationships very well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for instance, my job has always been the most important thing to me. I work a lot."

Maura nodded and said, "That I understand. I work a lot too."

"My job can be dangerous."

"I know," Maura said seriously. "I've been working with police departments for more than ten years."

Jane leaned forward and looked into Maura's eyes and said, "I'm stubborn and sarcastic and grumpy when I don't get coffee first thing in the morning."

"I have a very expensive and fancy coffee maker," Maura said.

"I like instant," Jane responded.

Maura made a face and said, "That might a deal breaker for me."

"I knew there would be something," Jane joked.

Maura smiled but then turned serious again and said, "Will you answer one question for me?"

"Yes."

"What was the real reason you were at that hotel that night?" Maura asked.

Jane took a deep breath and said, "I went to the bar for exactly why you think I did. To pick someone up and get away and have fun for one night."

"Why the airport? You can do that at any bar in the city."

Jane looked at Maura with a serious expression and answered, "Because usually the people there don't live in Boston. I didn't want to see anyone I know or anyone who might know me. When I'm there, I don't have to be Jane the cop or Detective Jane Rizzoli who captured Charles Hoyt. I don't have to be the daughter my mother wants me to be. I don't have to be the person anyone expects me to be. I don't even have to be myself if I don't want to."

Maura looked at Jane for a moment, head tilted to the side, as if studying her before saying, "I think I can understand what you mean. But were you yourself or were you somebody else the night we met?"

"I was myself with you."

"Good. Because I liked you that night."

"I think I told you more about myself the first night we were together than I tell people I've known for months," Jane said.

"Because you didn't think you would see me again?" Maura asked softly.

"No, because I wanted to tell you. Because I liked you," Jane said and then shook her head and reached across the table with her hand held out. Maura placed her hand into Jane's palm and Jane said, "I mean I like you. I still really like you."

Keeping their hands linked, Maura stood and walked around the table and then straddled Jane's lap. "I still really like you too," she said.

"So, I guess I haven't messed anything up or scared you away yet?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head. "I think we should see where this takes us. I don't have the best history with relationships either, but I think whatever this is between us should be explored further."

Jane looked down at where Maura sat on her lap and then slowly brought her eyes up Maura's body to her face while inhaling Maura's unforgettable scent. "Does that mean I'm still allowed to touch?"

"Yes, it does," Maura answered.

Jane's free hand reached out and gripped Maura's ass and pulled her forward while Maura brought their lips together for the first time in six months. Maura pressed her free hand against Jane's chest and clenched her fingers around Jane's shirt as the kiss deepened, balling it in her fist at the familiar taste of Jane.

Maura finally released Jane's shirt and pulled back. Jane let go of Maura's hand and moved that hand to her cheek and then gently ran her fingers through her hair as she said, "I'm sorry I left that morning. I wanted to stay. I wanted to spend the day with you, but I panicked. I had already lied to you and I didn't want to keep lying, but I was afraid if I told you the truth about living in Boston you would never talk to me again."

"I honestly don't know how I would have responded then. Even earlier today I wasn't sure what I was going to do tonight. But I can't deny the attraction between us and I don't want to."

Jane slid her hand around the back of Maura's head and pulled her into another kiss, a slow exploration of each other's mouths and lips and tongues.

This time when they pulled apart Maura asked, "Do you have anywhere else you need to be tonight?"

"No," Jane answered.

"Perhaps we should move to the bedroom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling**

Chapter 5

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me.

_**A/N:** A short chapter to wrap up this story. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Maura started to move off of Jane's lap, but Jane didn't let her go and she looked at Jane questioningly.

"I'm not just interested in sex," Jane said. "You know that right? Even the first night we met, it was more than that with you, even though I wasn't ready to deal with that then. We don't have to do anything more than this tonight. I want to get to know all of you."

"I know and you're not getting away from me so easily after tonight so you're going to have to deal with it now," Maura responded with a teasing smile. "I want to know everything about you too and frankly, I'm happy for us to take our time learning about each other. But Jane, it's been six months. Don't make me wait any longer to get you into my bedroom."

Before going upstairs they quickly cleaned up dinner, with Jane insisting on helping despite Maura's protests. Then Maura gave her a quick tour of the house ending in her bedroom. Jane went to freshen up in the guest bathroom down the hall and Maura did the same in the master bathroom.

When she was finished Maura went back into her bedroom and found Jane looking around the room. "It's really odd to not know what you have been doing during the past six months," Maura said.

Jane moved to stand in front of Maura. "I know what you mean," she said as she put her hands around Maura's waist. "But the past six months all I've been doing is working and when I wasn't working I was thinking about you. I regretted every day leaving that morning without even getting your last name. What were you doing before you moved here?"

"After I accepted the job here and finished up at my last job, I spent time with my parents and then I traveled across Europe. Then I packed up my house in San Francisco and moved." After a brief pause, Maura added, "And during that time, I tried to distract myself from thinking about you."

"Were you successful?" Jane asked.

Maura tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "Sometimes. After you left that morning I thought that you must not be interested in seeing me again, so I tried to forget about you. But I wasn't ever completely successful."

Jane's hands slipped under Maura's sweater and her fingers grazed over her abdomen and then her back. "I am going to take your clothes off tonight," Jane said softly.

Maura sucked in her breath at Jane's change in tone and topic. "You are?" she said shyly.

"Yup," Jane answered easily. "I've thought about it a lot. I kept thinking about the things I wished I had done when I was with you."

"We have plenty of time for those things now."

Jane pulled Maura's sweater over her head and dropped it on the floor. Then with her hands on Maura's hips, she turned Maura around and pressed herself against Maura's back. Maura brought her hand behind her head and pulled her hair off her neck and over one shoulder before Jane brought her lips to Maura's neck.

Jane's hands moved to Maura's breasts and massaged over her bra. Maura's hands covered Jane's on her breasts while Jane pressed kisses to the base of her neck and then over her shoulder and up her neck to her ear.

"What do you like?" Jane whispered into her ear.

"Right now, I like anything that involves your hands on my body," Maura answered breathily.

Jane moved her hands around Maura's back to unhook her bra and Maura pulled it off herself and tossed it aside. She returned her hands to her own breasts and squeezed them while Jane's hands moved to her pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them.

Jane pushed the skin tight jeans far enough down Maura's hips to be able to put her hand between Maura's legs. She felt the heat and wetness from Maura's center as her fingers rubbed the thin strip of fabric between Maura's thighs.

Maura turned her head and tilted it back, wet lips parting in a sigh at the movement of Jane's fingers. Jane's lips found hers, connecting in a sloppy kiss until Jane spun Maura back around and then moved her backwards to the bed.

Jane knelt and pulled Maura's jeans the rest of the way down her legs along with her thong, leaving Maura completely naked. As Maura adjusted herself on the bed, Jane hastily pulled off her own clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Then she moved onto the bed and lay down on top of Maura, one leg fitting between Maura's thighs and their breasts pressing together.

Maura made a contented moan when Jane's weight settled on top of her. "I missed you," she said and then she let out a small laugh. "It sounds so silly to say that but it's true. I missed you and I missed this."

Jane didn't say anything in response. Instead she lowered her head to kiss Maura's mouth while her thigh pushed between Maura's thighs. Her hand strayed to Maura's hip and then underneath her to grasp Maura's ass.

Maura moved against her, her wet center sliding against Jane's leg. Her fingers threaded into Jane's hair as they kissed. Maura bucked her hips hard and broke the kiss with a groan. Breathing hard, she said, "Jane…please."

They both shifted and Jane's hand went between Maura's legs and her fingers moved back and forth through her wetness before finally pushing inside. One of Maura's legs hooked around Jane as she bucked against Jane's hand.

Jane moved her lips to Maura's neck and chest, tasting the sweat that was now covering Maura's body, while her fingers pushed in and out of Maura. She moved to Maura's breasts, pulling hardened nipples into her mouth in turn.

Maura's heel dug into the back of Jane's thigh and Jane could feel Maura's body tensing beneath her. She slid down Maura's body, keeping her fingers moving inside her while kissing down to her navel. Her free hand found one of Maura's hands pressed flat against the sheets and she linked their fingers together.

Maura's legs hooked over Jane's shoulders as Jane moved lower and she moaned, "Don't stop." When Jane's mouth found her clit and sucked it into her mouth, she cried out, "Oh…Jane…yes."

Maura shuddered as Jane's tongue pushed her over the edge, but again she said, "Don't stop…don't stop." Jane's mouth continued to work against Maura's clit and she could feel the muscles of Maura's legs tense and relax again until finally Maura's whole body relaxed against the bed and she said softly, "Okay…okay."

Jane moved slowly, pressing soft kisses to Maura's stomach and chest before moving completely above her and gazing down at Maura's face. Maura's eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on her face, and one arm bent at the elbow and resting above her head.

Maura opened her eyes, sensing Jane looking at her, and sighed contentedly, stretching her limbs beneath Jane.

"You're so sexy," Jane said.

"Kiss me," Maura responded.

Jane leaned down and pressed her lips lightly, teasingly, to Maura's lips and then pulled them away. Maura gave her a pouting look and Jane bent down again and captured Maura's upper lip in her mouth and pulled away again, tugging the lip with her until it popped free.

Undeterred, Maura wrapped her hands the back of Jane's head and pulled her down for a proper kiss, sliding her tongue into Jane's mouth. As the kiss continued, her hands moved to Jane's face and then down over her shoulders and down her sides. She pushed her right hand between their bodies and between Jane's legs.

Jane broke the kiss with a groan as she shifted to allow Maura's fingers to push inside her. Her hand found Maura's hip and gripped it for leverage as she thrust against Maura's fingers, holding Maura's gaze as she did.

Maura's free hand trailed lightly over Jane's shoulders and chest. "You're gorgeous," she said.

"You're amazing," Jane responded.

Maura's hand continued it's path to Jane's arm and over a bicep that flexed with Jane's thrusts. "It almost doesn't seem like six months have passed at all," she said softly, looking into Jane's eyes.

Jane could only grunt in response. Her eyes closed and moaned as Maura's fingers slid up to her clit and a new wave of pleasure rolled through her body. Jane stayed in that position for as long as she could until finally collapsing, fully and happily exhausted, on top of Maura.

Once Jane rolled off of Maura and onto her back they lay in silence for a few moments. Jane eventually broke the quiet by saying, "Clementine."

Maura wasn't sure what Jane had said and asked, "What?"

"You wanted to know my middle name. It's Clementine."

Maura tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. She turned onto her side and propped herself on an elbow to look down at Jane with an amused expression.

Jane gave her a fake glare but then said, "I know, it's terrible."

Maura shook her head. "No, it's not terrible. It's…it's endearing. I'm not laughing at the name, I'm laughing at your silly discomfort it. Jane Clementine Rizzoli. It makes me want to meet your mother. She must be an interesting woman."

"Maybe we could go out on a few dates before we start talking about meeting the parents?" Jane said dryly but with a good-natured grin.

Maura buried her head against Jane's shoulder and laughing, said, "I didn't mean it like that. But yes, that's probably a good idea. I think many dates would be appropriate before we start meeting parents."

Jane just laughed and pulled Maura on top of her and into another kiss.

* * *

_That's it for this story, friends. Thanks for taking this little journey with me!_


End file.
